Challenge Idea
by Avalonforged
Summary: A Naruto and High School DxD crossover challenge. I hope someone will take it up.
Alright so I am back and have begun writing again. And it feels great to have my hands on a keyboard again (at least for fun rather than work). I think I might have stolen this line from my next chapter but meh.

First I am a couple pages into my next chapter of A Clan Reborn but that isn't why you're here, you're here for my challenge.

So here it is.

This will be a Naruto and High School DxD cross.

So we have had Khaos Brigade, devil, angel, fallen angel, even yokai and human Naruto in the DxD universe but what I want has him as none of these things. (might be a reaper or spirit)

The Idea is that the Shinigami (you could do Hades or any other God of Death/Underworld/afterlife/etc. but the Shinigami already exists in Naruto canon and has a connection to the Uzumaki Clan) sends Naruto to the DxD universe with a mission to destroy the evil piece system and all its counterparts.

The reasoning for this is because bringing the dead back to life is not allowed. According to the Shinigami (or whatever God you choose to use) Naruto is sent there because the souls of the dead are needed for the cycle of reincarnation. Basically since the evil pieces are bringing the dead back to life there are major consequences on the universe.

You could use another reason but the bringing back of the dead has to be a problem.

In the story you can have Naruto convince others to his side or he could go it alone if you choose to god mode him. My own idea for it is that he is going to end up fighting a war against the evil piece system and could find allies in unlikely places or even manipulate factions into doing his work for him. But I leave Naruto's path in the story up to the author.

Of course this means that Issei is his enemy, as well as any other person that was reincarnated from death. However pieces that weren't reincarnated from the dead could be allies (Kuroka, Koneko, etc. - though whether they would be allies I leave up to the author).

What I really want here is a story with no real good or bad guys.

1\. Naruto and anyone who allies with him are trying to fix the damage caused by the reincarnations.

2\. Reincarnated devils/fallen angels/angels just want to live and their friends are willing to protect them (not all of them have to stay loyal - author's choice)

3\. People not directly involved in the conflict (Old Satan Faction, humans, dragons, OC factions) having to pick sides or maybe taking advantage of the Christian faction's turmoil - Author's choice

As for pairings, I think there is a Grim Reaper in DxD but I might be wrong. I could see Naruto becoming involved with her. But I leave the pairing or harem up to the author. You can even choose not to have one, though I would prefer it did.

Now on the subject of bashing, I normally am not a fan. Though I will admit to reading a few fics that bash characters I dislike. Still all I will say here is that if you choose to bash, please keep it to a minimum. Though feel free to give a small bash here or there to Issei (I really hate his character)

Let's see I covered story idea, pairings, and bashing. I think that's all I need for a challenge.

So apparently I missed something. Rating. The rating of the story is up to the author. If you want to make it M and give it lemons more power to you. If you don't and want to make a T rated adventure again that is your decision as the author.

Oh, another quick thought. Members of a peerage might be willing to kill another member of the peerage if the consequences to reincarnating the dead were made known to them. Or at least they could suffer a crisis of conscious.

So send me a PM if you choose to take up my challenge.

I wish I could write this myself since I actually planned to send my Naruto from A Clan Reborn to this universe after that story had ended but I fear I don't know the DxD universe well enough to do that idea justice. I like its fanfiction but I just couldn't stand Issei enough to read it.

PS - I would also like to keep the number of Naruto characters low in this story


End file.
